


Nerves of Steel, Heart of Gold

by Starfall16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: Mira Wren-Bridger is six years old when her parents die at the Battle Of Scarif. She is raised by Hera and Kanan Jarrus, and has an older 'sister' Dawn Jarrus. This is the story of how Mira helps the Rebellion, and how she grows up without her mother and father.YES I KNOW THE TIMELINE ISN'T RIGHT BUT It IS A NICE STORY.





	1. Prologue

Ezra Bridger ran across the sand of Scariff. He reached the 'Phantom' and saw a female with auburn and orange dyed hair, with her colorful armor shining in the sunlight as she turned to see him. Together they reached for the ship's communication system, and called the only number that mattered.

A female voice picked up, sounding frantic and worried. It was the voice of the pilot they knew so well, and in the background the voice of the blinded jedi could be heard as well. Sabine cried, and Ezra reached out to comfort her. Then, a small voice could be heard.

The voice of little Mira, their daughter. They knew that they would never make it, and that they would be destroyed with the super weapon's blast. But Hera, Kanan, Dawn, and Mira would make it. They would survive, even if Ezra and Sabine would not.

There were goodbyes and tears, and then communication was cut out. Unlike the other pair, Cassian and Jyn, these two knew that the communication went through. There was hope in the galaxy, even if they themselves weren't around for it. The jedi and the mandalorian made their way to the shore, one on the opposite side of the planet from Jyn and Cassian. They sat down on the sand, and saw the light come over the horizon, as the sun set for the last time. Ezra heard the mandalorian woman speak, as tears filled both of their eyes.

"It's beautiful, isn't it."

He looked at the woman leaning against his shoulder. "Yes, it is."

She was crying silently, tears falling from her face. "Perfect for a painting.."

The man nodded and held her close, as the light came closer to the pair. "What do you think we will do after this?" He stuttered slightly, but recovered after a moment.

"Don't worry about us, Ezra. And don't worry about Mira. She is in the best hands."

"I know."

"Well, we put up one hell of a fight, didn't we?" She smiled, her voice breaking.

"Yeah, we did. And even when we are gone, the fight today will turn into the fighting spirit of tomorrow." He returned her smile, and they looked into each other's eyes.

She began to sing a melody quietly, as the light came closer and closer. "My Knighted Wren..."

The man sang the next line. "My Starbird in the sky.." Then, the two voices sang together.

"Joined together by a firefly." The voices grew louder as the light drew closer.

"Our story will go on in the soul of her fire. Even though we are gone."

And the last part of the melody was heard, loud and quiet at the same time. It was almost impossible to describe the beauty of the moment. As the line was sung, the two heros held each other tightly, and smiled as they knew that the story was not over. Maybe their story was, but there was so much more to be done. And they knew, their daughter would be at the center of it, with her 'sister' beside her. The rebellion would be glad to have a strong fighter with them, one with nerves of steel and a heart of gold.

"Mira, we will always be in your heart. We will never truly be apart."

Then a blinding light, followed by silence.

But the story wasn't over yet. It had just begun a new chapter.


	2. When I Grow Up

Nine year old Mira Wren-Bridger sat on the metal floor of the Mandalorian fighter known as the 'Starbird.' It was the only thing besides memories that she had left of her parents. She was a smart, fierce little girl with long beautiful blue hair, just like her father. It was in a braid because when it was not tied up, it went down to her waist. She wore a mostly orange colored set of traditional Mandalorian armor, like her mother's.

Many people told her that she had curious eyes, and she agreed. They were of two different colors, one brown like her mother's and one blue like her father's. But, she didn't hate them. She just hated how they made Kanan and Hera sad. Over the years, their daughter Dawn had become Mira's best friend and in a way, her sister.

The two were only three years apart, and were inseparable. They did everything together, even though they had very different personalities, they were the best of friends. Dawn was twelve years old, and was very much both her mother and father's daughter. The young Twi'lek-Human hybrid lived to be in the sky, while Mira would prefer to only go up on her own terms with a jetpack. She couldn't fly yet anyways, and at least legally, neither could Dawn. Dawn was also very calm and liked following the rules, like her father.

Mira however, was always getting into trouble no matter where she was. Dawn was constantly looking after Mira, as if the young Mandalorian Jedi was left alone for even a minute, who knew what kind of trouble she would get into. To a stranger's eye, the blue haired girl was as happy as ever. But in reality, she was sad and lonely. She was only six when her parents died, and she had suffered more than anyone her age ever should.

She walked around proud and strong, but inside she was weak and empty. There was so much out there, so much in this galaxy that she longed to see. But she couldn't. She was dangerous just for existing, just for being born into this life. The daughter of a forbidden love, a Jedi and a Mandalorian.

The young girl walked down the halls of her parent's ship. If she listened closely, she could hear their kind voices talking to her. The memories hurt and made her sad, but they also made her feel indescribable joy. She would give anything to get them back and to have them standing in front of her now, the three of them smiling and laughing. That was how it should have been.

But there was nothing there for her, only the empty halls of the once happy ship. She entered her room, and flopped down on the blue and orange bed. The walls were painted navy blue, with several different spray painted art pieces decorating them. One of Mira's favorite pieces was a red starbird, drawn like her mother's. It was more simple, and with straight lines and edges at the wings. She also made sure to add part of the Jedi Order's old symbol into the design. It gave her a sense of belonging, and it gave her hope in this dark world.

The girl looked up at the ceiling, and saw the 'Galaxy of Paint.' It was painted by her mother many years ago. Every planet that the crew went to, she would add it on the ceiling of the 'Starbird." The woman did this for Mira, so that her daughter could continue the painting in her room. And Mira did continue it, but she always seemed to look back at the painting of Scarif. She hated that planet with every fiber of her being, because it was where her parents had died. And she didn't even know that it was happening until the transmission came through.

She still remembered their last words to her, filled with both joy and sadness. "Mira, you do g-great things for the rebellion." Her father said, his voice breaking. Her mother's voice was also breaking, and it was clear she was crying. "Y-you make us proud, okay?" Mira snapped back to reality, and her own voice echoed in her mind.

"I swear to you, I will."


	3. Trouble is my Middle Name

The grassy fields of Yavin Four were brushing back and forth in the harsh wind. Everyone had taken cover in the base's shelter, and were all calmly waiting the storm out. All were accounted for, or so it seemed. Hera and Kanan Jarrus were running along the corridors frantically, with Dawn in tow. They were looking for Mira of course. She was nowhere to be found, and with every passing minute that she was gone, the three were getting more worried. If she didn't make it back, she could get caught in the storm. She might never make it back, as she would get lost in the storm.

Hera was petrified, and made sure that Dawn was also behind her. Kanan took the lead, as Hera was occupied. They couldn't just leave Dawn with someone while they looked. She was very clingy in times of danger, and she would not stop looking for her parents if the two were in danger. They checked all the rooms in the base, and even had Dawn climb into the vents to check for Mira there. Mira was small, and good at hiding. When she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. And right now, she needed to be found.

The wind could be heard through the walls, and it scared the young Twi'lek. Hera was trying to comfort her, and Kanan pulled his wife aside.

"Take Dawn back to base center. Stay with her, she needs you."

Hera looked back at their daughter, worried. "But what about-"

"I will keep look-well... searching for Mira." He paused and frowned. "Now go with Dawn."

Hera nodded and took Dawn's hand as they rushed back to where the three had started. Kanan kept going onwards. He reached out into the force for Mira, but found nothing. She was good at hiding her force-signature, even if she didn't realize what she was doing. Just like her father, he chuckled. Then a thought occurred to him, and he reached out to a signature he hadn't tried to reach for in years. He looked through the force for his former padawan, and found a small light closeby.

Mira.

He crouched down and opened the floor vent. And a small girl ran out from within to hug him. He smiled and took her hand as he led her down the hallway. "Why weren't you on the Ghost? We were all worried about you."

The young girl looked up at him and grinned. "I guess trouble is just my middle name!" Mira let go of his hand and ran to see Hera and Dawn, but Kanan was stuck standing in place. Thinking of the boy he knew.

-A young boy ran up to him and grinned, while panting from a clearly tiring run. "Ezra! What were you thinking!"

"Sorry Kanan, I guess trouble is just my middle name." The young boy ran off towards the ship and Kanan smiled.-

Kanan snapped back to the present and followed the blue haired girl. He saw the boy in her, and knew that his padawan and the mandalorian would always be with him. In all of their hearts and minds.


End file.
